Skill-based redemption games are typically games that require some level of skill in order to win. A winner of such a skill-based redemption game may be rewarded with points, credits, or other such designation. Accumulated points or credits may be exchanged for non-cash merchandise, such as small toys, novelties, gift cards, or other merchandise or services, depending on the jurisdiction in which the skill-based redemption game is located.